


Just Tea, Thank You

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, F/F, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your anniversary is a confusing time for Eleanor.
Relationships: Eleanor Waverley/Main Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor)
Kudos: 10





	Just Tea, Thank You

Eleanor stood at the window, looking out at the rain. Her face - which was often tense without reason - was tenser than usual. Her favorite green tin watering can was in her hands, though she hadn’t yet moved to water the plants. 

“Eleanor?” You asked, walking over and resting your hand on her back. 

She jumped, a bit of water spilling out of the top of the can. She frowned and set the can down on the windowsill, kneeling down to mop up the water before realizing she had nothing to mop it up with. 

“Oh, damn it.” She sat back on her feet, sighing in frustration.

You giggled, grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen counter. “The modern world has really gotten to you.” You teased. “You never used to swear like that.’

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, bringing fingers to her temple, gently rubbing. “I’m not feeling well today.”

Crouching down by her side, you mopped up the spilled water. “Is everything okay?”

Eleanor shook her head slightly, looking back out the window, her fingers still pressed into her temple. “It’s the anniversary of when I came here to live with you.”

“And here I thought you forgot.” You kissed her cheek before throwing away the paper towel. “I’m sorry it’s such a hard day for you.”

She rose, rushing to your side and cupping your face. “I hope you know I don’t regret it.”

Smiling, you pulled her closer to you by her waist. “I know it’s complicated. Do you miss your siblings?”

“I do.” Eleanor rested her head on your shoulder. “I promised them we’d all be together, but I came here instead. When I think that they could be missing me, I feel guilty.”

You buried your face in her hair, smelling her perfume that you would sometimes tease her smelled like old people, but you truly loved the smell of. It reminded you of old books, old houses, and fantastic gardens. It reminded you of Braidwood Manor, which held bittersweet memories for both you and Eleanor. 

It was a place that neither of you could fully resent, because it was the place that the two of you had met. It was the place where Eleanor and her siblings had grown up. It was also where they had died. It was where you had almost died. It was where Eleanor decided to try her hand at living one last time so the two of you could be together. 

You couldn’t hold it against her that she would have mixed feelings about your anniversary.

“I know it’s complicated.” You mumbled into her hair. “Let’s spend today cheering you up, okay?” You pulled away, giving her a peck on the lips. “Would you like a fun drink?”

Eleanor gave you a small smile, returning your kiss with another, deeper kiss. You smiled at the feeling of her warm lips against yours. As she pulled back, she ran her perfectly manicured nails through your hair. “Just tea, thank you.”

“Okay, but I could have made you a badass smoothie.” You hummed, grabbing the teapot off the stove and starting on her tea. 

She giggled, sitting on a bar stool, watching you prepare her tea. “You make me happy.”

“You make me happy too.” You said, pulling out the white rose tea and edible glitter that you saved for special occasions. “I know you’re worried about them, but in heaven, I’m sure everything goes by in the blink of an eye. I’m sure they’re happy for you, and they’ll be patiently waiting to ambush you at the gates of heaven when you die.”

She tapped her nails on the counter, flashing a cheeky smile. “Ambush?”

“Good ambush.” You corrected, mixing the glitter and the tea together as the kettle began whistling. “A very wholesome sibling tackle.”

Eleanor laughed as you handed her a mug full of sparkly rose tea. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“Hopefully not too much.” You leaned on the counter, wiggling your shoulders in a way you hoped was cute. “I have a lot of things planned for you here.”

She chuckled, lifting her mug to her lips and giving it a gentle blow, the steam from the liquid bending and shifting with her breath. Eleanor winked, smirking as the gesture made you blush as if the two of you weren’t in a committed relationship of several years. 

“I have plans for you too.” She hummed seductively, taking a sip of her tea.


End file.
